Opieszały Wędrowiec nr 1
thumb|238pxWitam drogich czytelników, zapraszam do zapoznania się z wieściami prosto z Azeroth'u. Na początek umieścimy zalegający u nas od dłuższego czasu wywiad. Wybaczcie, że nie przedstawiamy go Wam szybciej. Niestety w naszej redakcji pojawiły się nie wiadomo skąd wredne, małe ale nie mniej krwiożercze pieski preriowe. Teraz jednak problem zażegnany i możemy wrócić do informowania Was o tym co piszczy w tym świecie. Wywiad z Szefem Kuchni Karczmy pod Dziewiczym Honorem thumb|300pxOpieszały Wędrowiec: Witam Pana, jakie miał Pan powodu przejęcia tej karczmy? Khalinot: Co do powodów, po prostu chciałem by trochę ta karczma ożyła OW: rozumiem to. Jakiego typu posiłki tutaj podajecie i czy tylko usługi gastronomiczne tutaj oferujecie? K: Każdego dnia mamy danie dnia, a poza tym serwujemy napoje. Rożnego rodzaju. OW: A od której do której godziny i jakiego czasu można zagościć tutaj i zostać obsłużonym? K: Hmm... O ile jest obsługa to zazwyczaj wieczorami. Niestety proszę być wyrozumiałym, każdy ma życie prywatne. Ponadto pomagam jednemu goblinowi w Shattrath, więc robię prawie na dwie zmiany. Za to codziennie jest tutaj Arille i serwuje podstawowe posiłki OW: Rozumiem, a powie Pan jakich zysków się spodziewacie po tym interesie? W końcu zapewne nie chodziło tylko o rozruszanie tego miejsca. K: Zyski? Nie chodziło o zyski. Chodziło głównie o to, że trochę mi się nudziło. Tak to mam co robić. A zyski mam z pracy u goblina. Obsługa zbiera napiwki i też nie narzeka. OW: A czy nie obawiacie się jakiś awantur ze względu na sytuacje polityczną? K: Jakby co mamy zaprzyjaźnioną sowę. Wiem tylko, że potrafi nieoczekiwanie spaść na głowę i mocno przytulić. OW: Czy jest możliwość zorganizowania tutaj jakiś bankietów czy tego typu wydarzeń? K: Jak najbardziej, ale wszystko trzeba umawiać z Arillem. Prawie to jego lokal. My się dostosujemy. OW: Macie dużo zamówień? K: Zamówienia? Dziś miałem najwięcej zamówień na Mega Mammoth Meal. Jeden Imp zjadł dzisiaj całe dwie karkówki. A jak już mówiłem, codziennie polecam co innego, dzisiaj polecam Worg Tartare OW: A mięso i składniki sami zdobywacie czy posiadacie kogoś, kto wam je dostarcza? K: Zazwyczaj sami, czasami kupujemy w domu aukcyjnym. Wiem, że nie długo przyczepi się do nas Ekspedycja Cenarion, bo ostatnio wybiliśmy polowe populacji mamutów. OW: To nie brzmi za ciekawie, a oni maja duże wpływy. Czy robił pan już jakieś nie typowe zamówienia lub bardzo dziwne? K: Nie. Co prawda dziś mieliśmy pana, który zamówił trzy dania dla swego impa OW: Czy wpuszczanie demonów jest bezpieczne? K: Jeśli Kirin Tor nie ma nic przeciwko, my też nie zamierzamy. OW: A co z osobami, które wolałby w karczmie demonów nie widzieć, jest specjalne miejsce dla nich? K: Są stoliki, więc każdy klient powinien trzymać się swojego. Oczywiście, planujemy rozbudowę i ustawienie stolików na zewnątrz. Ale póki co, cieszymy się tym co mamy. OW: A czy można się do was przejść ze swym zwierzęcym towarzyszem? Tak, oczywiście. O ile nie przyczepi się ten kamienny krasnolud. OW: Ciekawe K: Nie, podobno magowie użyczyli mu kuźnię. Robi niezły hałas. Ale nie widać go miesiąc. Może pomaga swoim braciom. W każdym bądź razie nie straszy klientów. I to najważniejsze. OW: Dziękuje zatem za poświęcenie kilku minut za wywiad. Dziękuje i do zobaczenia, życzę pomyślności. Lok'tar Co dalej będzie z lokalem nie mamy pewności ale miejmy nadzieje, że będzie prosperować i organizacja D.E.T.H.A nie dobierze im się do skóry za wspieranie kłusowników w Borean Tundra. Także polecam sprawdzić, czy to co jecie jest świeże. Nie ufałabym surowcom spożywczym zakupionym w domu aukcyjnym. Galeria osobowości lub osobliwości thumb|left|Art by KyohtArcadius ' Dzisiaj przedstawimy Wam osobę, która się zwie Arcadius. Ciekawa z niego jest postać. Nasi szpiedzy uważnie go obserwowali w prawie każdym jego aspekcie życia przez ostatni czas. Jest to Przedstawiciel rasy niegdyś Wysokich Elfów. Teraz nie wiadomo czy zaliczyć go do nich czy też Krwawych Elfów. Jest bardzo wesołym i nawet dość szalonych mężczyzną. Mimo to sympatycznym, z którym można spokojnie wypić piwo z miodem. Tylko czy pozory mylą? Cofnijmy się w czasie... Ten miły i dający pozytywne wrażenia Elfy był i może jest, mordercą. Sługa Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Tak tak, niemożliwe? Spójrzcie w jego głębokie i zimne oczy, a sami się przekonacie o tym. Był bezlitosnym Rycerzem Śmierci, który bez wahania wykonywał polecenia swego Pana. Czemu się zmienił? Czy zdrada jakiej się jego Pan dokonał zmieniła go? A może dobrze się maskuje po prostu. Jedno jest pewne jest osoba bardzo ciekawą i zarazem tajemniczą. Nie jednego przeciwnika potrafi samymi słowami zdezorientować. Tak to prawda! Nasi szpiedzy widzieli już nie raz jak tego dokonywał. Niestety ten wesoły eks- rycerz zadaje się z podejrzanymi osobnikami, których będziemy musieli prześwietlić. Już nasi inżynierowie myślą nad nowymi goglami. Ale nie o tym. Co jeszcze można o nim powiedzieć? Na pewno nie złego słowa. Po prostu powala z nóg. Ten Elf jest jedyny w swym rodzaju! Jeśli go nie znasz to na co czekasz? Walki gladiatorów thumbTak jakiś czas temu odbyły się walki, w których stanęło do walki trzech śmiałków. Każdy z nich wykazał się wielka odwagą stawiając czoła rożnym bestia od samych tygrysów, robali z Silithus aż po same bestie z Jądra. Jak Wadri sam nam przyznał, śmiałkowie zrobili na nim nie małe wrażenie i z chęcią by takie walki zobaczył jeszcze raz. W pierwszej części, czyli walce z bestiami każdy okazał się zwycięzcą. Bowiem walczyli razem i to dało im szanse dotrzeć do końca. Wspierali się i ramie w ramie walczyli, nie szczędząc orężna i słów. Mimo początkowego zlekceważenia przeciwników, zmobilizowali się i nie dali się na długo posłać na ziemię. thumb|158px W drugiej rundzie wygrał Szkarłatny Wojownik w Sombrero. Wykazał się dobrą siłą orężna. Mag nie miał szans ale wytrzymał długo! Nie dał się szybko powalić. Walka między Szkarłatnym a Wojowniczym Wojownikiem była napięta. Było słychać jak metal uderza o metal, jak wydaja w stronę przeciwnika okrzyki. To było bardzo interesujące spotkanie. Wojowniczy wojownik poległ. Ale z jaka godnością. Zawsze musi ktoś wygrać i ktoś przegrać. Widowisko było cudne. Miejmy nadzieję, że i tym razem będzie na co popatrzeć. Festyn Lasu thumb|left|310pxOstatnio przez tydzień na Księżycowej Polanie odbył się festyn. Chętnych i atrakcji nie brakowało. Można było się tam napić porządnej gorzały, przekąsić specjały golińskie oraz stracić... Znaczy zyskać trochę w grze w kości. Przybliżymy tylko kilka z masy atrakcji. Przykro nam brak miejsca w na stronie. Więc były potyczki poetyckie, o tak co to były za emocje, w powietrzu dało wyczuć się napięcie. Taurenka i Elf rzucali w siebie poetyckim mięsem, ach co to było za widowisko. No prawie do poetyckich rękoczynów doszli. Ostatecznie jednak wythumbgrał Elf, eh jak to się mówi... Trzeba mieć coś w gaciach. Taurenka, no w końcu kobieta, nie miała, więc przegrała. Po tym nastąpił koncert Level 70 Elite Tauren Chieftain. Tak wszyscy ich kochamy. Następnym ciekawym widowiskiem były walka czym popadnie. Była ryba, rozbita butelka ithumb|left|204px pochodnia. No coś jeszcze ale wybaczcie nie pamiętam już. Ale bój był silny. Ostatecznie wygrał nieumarły z pochodnią ale pozostali bili się na prawdę ciekawie. No dostać ryba między oczy nie jest miło. Przyglądając się im, można było ze szczerym sumieniem przyznać, że są w swym żywiole. Ciekawi mnie czy tacy są na co dzień. Ogólnie Festiwal przebiegł spokojnie ale nie zabrakło w nim emocji i ryb. Niebezpieczeństwo czyha w wodzie! thumbTak moi drodzy czytelnicy. Coraz częściej dochodzą do nas słuchy o utracie przytomności a nawet utonięciach w wodzie. Nie było by to dziwne, gdyby nie fakt, że zgon lub utrata świadomości często następowała od razu po zanurkowaniu. Nie wiemy co jest tego przyczyną. Dlaczego niektórzy mogą pływać swobodnie inny nie. Co się czai w odmętach wody, co powoduje taki stan rzeczy? Nie wiemy niestety ale ostrzegamy! Woda może zabić! Nie są to przelewki, tak jest na prawdę, to są już fakty nie mity. Niegdyś dziwne zgony następowały i nadal następują jeśli odpłyniemy wpław w morze. Nadal jakaś siła nie pozwala nam samym oddalić się nie narażając na utratę życia. Nie pozwala pobić rekordów i przepłyną ocean wpław albo chociaż na Koronę Świata. Zapewne ta sama siła wybiera sobie biedaków, których dręczyć ma zamiar. Ostrzegamy! Woda to nie Twój przyjaciel! 'Barykady w Ulduar thumb|left|198pxOd pewnego czasu śmiałkowie mają problem z dostaniem się do wnętrza Ulduaru. Płonącego Lewiatan było ciężko pokonać ponoć. My znamy całą prawdę tego zjawiska. Krasnoludy, które tam były strażnikami wraz z gigantami zabarykadowali wejście! Nie przepuszczając nikogo. Magowie z kirin toru nie są w stanie przebić tej mistycznej zapory. Cthumb|170pxi, którzy się przebili nie mogli cieszyć się za długo swym osiągnięciem. Szybko okazywało się, że pojazdy zostały specjalnie uszkodzone. Kierowca albo nie panował and pojazdem, nie mógł atakować lub też zabrać kogoś. To nie są przelewki. Stary Bóg nie chce jak widać nikogo do siebie wpuścić. Czyżby się obawiał? No i powinien, koniec tych strasznych szeptów i demoralizowanie biednych dzieci nocami. Kategoria:Gazeta